


Fall of S.P.D.

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Could Be Canon, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggie leaves SPD Earth. Sky and Bridge get promoted again. The world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of S.P.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the ideas in my head that tries to fit RPM in with the rest of the universe.


End file.
